TTPCE01 / Transcript
The episode starts off in the Timeless Zone, at the moment when Chronos is about to attack. A dust cloud rises from the side of the castle. Inside the castle, White lady hurries through the halls occasionally looking back to see if she's followed. She reaches a pair of doors, and enters the room behind. She picks three of the gems from her necklace, which glows, and forms three accessories. Aion: What are you doing? White Lady: Ah, Aion. You made it here as well? Aion: Clearly I did. What are you doing? White Lady: I'm not too sure if we will be able to hold them back too long, and you know what they want. If they can't get the keys, then they can't get into the Room of Time... Could you do me a favour? Aion: Depending on what your asking, I might not be able to do it. White Lady: I take that as a yes? Aion: Naturally. White Lady: Could you take these to Earth, and get them to the Legendary Warriors Pretty Cure? They might not have awoken yet, but the magic in the keys will surely be of help. White Lady hands the three accessories to Aion, who takes them, and nods after a bit's hesitation. He starts to shine. White Lady: Farewell, Aion. I'll hold them off long enough for you to get away from here. She turns around facing the doors as they explode off their hinges, and Aion does slowly fade away from the picture. When the cloud of dust settles, and four figures enter the room, one of them being a huge wolf-like creature. Sibylla: Well, well, look who we have here, the ruler of time. Jera: We won't hurt you, if you tell us where the keys are. White Lady: They're not here. Gero: We will never get her to talk. Her precious time line is too valuable to her. Chronos: It doesn't matter. There is traces of magic that can be followed... The Keys are on Earth. Find them. At Earth, in Japan, Kaede is climbing a tree to get a kite down. Kaede: Almost... Got it! ... ... Ow! She falls out of the tree, but somehow manages to keep the kite above herself, and away from herself at the same time, leaving it unscratched by the fall. She rises up, and hands the kite to a young boy. Kaede: Here you go. The boy: Thank you, miss! Kaede smiles as the boy runs of, and her eyes fall on her wristwatch, and she freezes for a second. Kaede: I'm laaate! She runs off in the direction of school. Somehow, she manages to make it there only moments before getting late and hurries over to her chair, where she slumps down. Miwa leans forward, and whispers to Kaede. Miwa: How come you do always sleep in? Kaede: I didn't! Teacher: Ihara-san, what is it? Kaede: Ah, I'm sorry! Miwa: I know. Kaede only glares at her before class starts. At lunch break, Kaede starts to eat her bento at her desk, but then decides to eat it somewhere else instead. She walks up to the roof of the school, where she sits down and reaches for one of the octopus-wieners, only for someone to snag it from behind. Kaede turns around. Kaede: Miwa! Don't do that! Miwa: What? You've never disagreed with sharing lunch before. Kaede: Don't scare me like that! Look. I had a great start to my morning, but then I helped a kid to get a kite outta' a tree, and then I got late. Miwa: Almost. You never actually got late today. You made it in the nick of time. Kaede: Ugh... Miwa sits down beside Kaede, and the two of them begins to talk about other random things. After school, Miwa and Kaede are walking home. They stop at an intersection. Kaede: And here we are. Miwa: Yup. See you tomorrow! The two girls separate, each going the path home to them, and soon enough, Kaede unlocks her door. She almost drops her bag when she hears a scream, acting before thinking, Kaede puts her bag inside, and locks the door again. Kaede: What is THAT?! A huge furry tree monster can be seen over top of her house. Kaede, acting before thinking - again - dashes off along the road to get to the place where the monster is. She soon gets there, and finds the street empty except for a woman who is unable to get up. Kaede runs over to her, and tries to help her up, but fails. She positions herself between the monster and the woman, spreading her arms. Kaede: Hey ugly! Pick on someone your own size! You're just weak if you bully people smaller than you! Gyaku: Gyaa... The Gyaku launches a punch Kaede's way, and '' would've ''hit. A light appeared in a nearby bush, and launched at her, forming a sphere of red light around Kaede. Kaede opens her eyes, and finds herself somewhere. Kaede: What is this place? It's so sparkly. What's this? A bracelet? White Lady's voice: So the Time Bracelet has deemed you worthy. Please repeat after m-... Kaede: WAIT! FREEZE! HOLD IT! What's going on? White Lady's voice: Your world is in danger. Are you going to help save it or not? Kaede: Of course, bu-... White Lady's voice: Then repeat after me: Tick Tock! Pretty Cure! Time Release! Kaede: Okay? Tick Tock! Pretty Cure! Time Release!..? What is this? Wait, what's happening?! Kaede transforms into Cure Secret. Cure Secret: Tick Tock! Wishes from the future! Cure Secret! ... What just happened? Did I just say that? Gyaku: ..Ku? Secret: Really? I can stop this thing's attacks? I must've become a superhero or something! Gyaku: GYAKU! Secret: This thing can't be intelligent. Cure Secret dodges the Gyaku's attack by jumping high into the air, and the drill-kicks it at the top of the trunk, sending it crashing into the ground. Secret: Wow. I'm a superhero all right. Cure Secret: Pretty Cure! Secret Future Flame! The Gyaku is purified by the attack, and the small Kotei bounces over to Cure Secret, and lands on her shoulder. Secret: Aren't you the adorable one? Kotei: Tei.. Tei... Gero appears from behind a tree. Gero: Who are you..? And what are you? Secret: You can refer to me as Cure Secret. I'm a Legendary Warrior, Pretty Cure. Who are you to send that monster here? And if you are planning on doing it again, then we'll see each other again. Gero: I am Gero. I doubt that you'll be able to survive our next meeting. You had luck on your side today, Cure Secret, but luck is bound to run out. Gero teleports away. Aion reveals himself from the bush that he was hiding in. Aion: You did great for your first fight! Secret: Thank you, I guess..? ... ... Are you with that guy? Gero-something? Aion: No! He attacked my home, and the White Lady, and she sent me here to find you and the other Pretty Cures. Secret: Who is the White Lady? Aion: She is the goddess of Time, and the keeper of the keys to the Room of Time. We need to find your comrades, so that we can save the natural flow of time! Secret: What do you mean "natural flow of time?" Aion: I'll tell you later. We don't know who might be listening. Secret: How do I change back to mysel-... Kaede: Oh. That's how I do it? Pretty simple. Aion: Now let's go! We have to get away from here! Kaede: Wait a moment, I'm going to make sure she gets to a hospital first. She must've fainted either during the fight, or before it. Is it a bad thing to say I hope she fainted before it? Aion: Not at all. And besides, she fainted just about the time where you stepped in front of her to taunt the Gyaku. Kaede calls an ambulance, and the two of them walk away from the scene. Category:Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Transcrips Category:Transcripts